Wild and Crazy
by Lady Karinsky
Summary: Abby Day has infiltrated not only Jess's room, but her life. Will their relationship thrive or survive when one of them makes a potentially huge mistake?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello roomfriends! I wanted to explore the Abby Day happenings in the loft before the show actually delves too deep into it, so expect some quick updates and completion in the next 4 days! Reviews welcome :)**

Padding her way into the kitchen, Jess yawned and gave Winston a stilted smile. Lifting his coffee cup into a salute, he glanced back towards the hall. "Hey, " he started, "is Nick up yet?"

This was the end of their first week with Abby as a house guest, and the first week of Jess and Nick basically living together in his room. Really, not much had changed – Nick spent most nights in her room anyway, although she did miss the relative comfort of clean sheets. For all Nicks efforts to be a better person, he'd conveniently forgotten that laundry was as important as eating salad. And Jess was determined not to do it – why should she? Okay, maybe she'll do it, this one time. Jess rummaged through the cabinet, trying to find her favorite mug, the one with the fox on it. Spying it all the way in the back, she pushed herself onto her tip toes as high as she could and barely grasped the corner. Maybe she could sweet talk Nick into moving the shelves a bit lower for her.

"Jess?" Winston repeated, calling her back to the moment.

"Oh- um … I think so, he mumbled something about the beach being too damn cold, and how sand is just anorexic dirt, which turned into a rant about sidewalk chalk drawings being better than crayons and … I kinda just tuned out after that. Why, what's up?"

Winston laughed. "Yeah, that sounds about right. We're going to the beach today – he's gonna help me with my training exercises, for the entrance exam at the academy."

Jess chuckled. "Nick? Is helping you with physical training? Why not ask Coach?"

Winston sighed. "You think I didn't think of that? Believe me, Nick was not my first choice. But I already tried it with Coach, and lets just say, he's not as focused as I would have hoped."

_Flashback to the gym:_

_Winston is laying on the weight bench, trying to lift while Coach is loading more weight on, talking with a randomly hot girl. _

"_Coach! Hey, I could use some help, man, I don't think -"_

"_Does your friend need help?" the girl asked._

"_Hey man, it's too much weight!" Winston choked out._

"_Nah, he's just whining, it's like who can't lift 300 lbs? And you wanna be a cop? Come on." he laughed. "Besides, my buddy here bet me I couldn't start a conversation with the most beautiful woman in the gym. Can I buy you a drink with his money?"_

"_It's happening!" Winston shouted before the weights finally brought the bar down on his chest._

_End Flashback_

Nick emerged from his room, rubbing the stubble on his cheeks and giving Winston a curt nod. Nick made his way over to the coffee pot, giving Jess a quick peck on her head. Jess smiled as he handed her a tea bag, and then filled his own cup. He turned his back to the counter, flashing her a warm smile as he lifted the hot drink to his lips.

"Hey man, you ready to hit the beach?" Winston asked cautiously, eliciting a groan from his friend.

"Why do you have to work out? Have you seen the cops around here? I think it's safe to say they're not running any marathons." This was Nicks first day off in two weeks, and he had planned on doing little else that sleeping and eating when his friend ambushed him about training last night.

"Come on Nick!" she said, looking him over. "Winston needs our support, and you should be happy to help him. Besides, would it kill you to do a push up or two?"

Looking down at his mid section, he frowned. "A push up or two? Who am I, Rocky?"

Jess shrugged. "Well, I'm going to be spending the day with Abby. She's been here a few weeks, I think it's a good time to feel out the area, you know, see what her job options are, maybe take in a few sights. I think it'll actually be -"

The front door opened and a kimono clad Abby came face to face with a confused Jess. Oblivious to the curious faces before her, Abby went to the utensil drawer and rummaged around. Not finding what she was looking for she asked" Do you guys have a rubber spatula? One with a wooden handle, not the metal one?" Jess and Nick remained silent, while Winston pointed to a jar on the counter. Spying the spatula, Abby shut the drawer and smiling, gave Winston a wink and turned back towards the open door. Pausing at the hallway, she turned back to her sister. "Um, I don't think I'll be able to make it out today. Rain check, k?" and closed the door behind her.

Jess moved swiftly to the door, with Nick and Winston following close behind, swinging it open only to see the tail end of the closing door of apartment 4C.

"I think your sister may have already found a job." Nick said.

Making a dash for 4C, Jess went for the door and banged on it. "Schmidt!" she yelled.

"Jess, Jess, calm down." Nick said, placing his hand on her shoulder. She shook him off and banged again.

"SCHMIDT!"

The door opened quickly, and a grinning Abby faced her sister. Jess peered over her shoulder to see Schmidt lying atop his kitchen counter, wearing a speedo and a fisherman's hat. "Abby, what are you doing? Schmidt! Is that my fishy hat?"

"We're deep sea diving." Schmidt replied with a wide grin. "Going deep down -"

"Ew!" Jess spat.

Abby pulled the door closed behind her. "Whaddya want Jess?" Abby asked impatiently.

"I want you to tell me what it is you think you're doing?"

"Don't you mean who?" Abby smirked, glancing over at a nervous Nick.

"Abby!"

Abby crossed her arms."What's the big deal? You're hooking up with your roommate! Besides, like you haven't wanted to try this one on before!" She said with a nod back towards Schmidt door.

"Wha – Nick! You told her about Valentines day?" Jess asked furiously, looking over at her shocked boyfriend.

"No!, I didn't!" He said, waving his hands over his chest.

"Ha! I knew it." Abby said with a grin and a point in Jess's direction.

"Wait what happened Valentines day?" Winston asked.

"Nothing happened." Jess and Nick said in unison. Jess turned her attention back to Abby. "Nick and I are different. This is just you being you, playing with a new toy."

"So? I don't hear him complaining." she said with a shrug.

"Abby, you can't just - Schmidt's my friend, and I don't want to see him get hurt."

"What, you don't think I might actually like him?" Abby asked, becoming agitated.

"No, I'm sure you like him, until you get bored. And then you drop him, like every other guy, then you''ll move on to Winston." Jess said matter-of-factly.

"Uh, Jess, I'm kinda involved -" Winston started.

Abby gave him a wink. "For now."

"See? Abby, these are my friends, you can't just come in here and be slu -" Jess stopped herself and saw the word register on her sisters face.

"What, Jess? Be a slut? Because that's what I am right? Well, maybe I've changed, okay? Maybe you're not the only one here who's grown up. You know what, I don't need this." Looking back over her shoulder, she called out. "Schmidt! Pack your bags, were going somewhere a little less judgy."

"But we were just about to see the barrier reef!" he said with a sigh.

Jess and Abby kept a glare between them, while Nick ran a hand through his hair.

* * *

Within 20 minutes, Schmidt and Abby had packed a bag and were on their way.

Jess had secluded herself in Nicks room, and wouldn't answer the door. Nick tried to talk Schmidt out of following Abby, grabbing his arm as Abby made her way to the elevator.

Nick spoke in a low voice. "What are you doing man? Jess is so pissed -"

Schmidt looked at the beautiful mess that waited for him and sighed. "You know what Nick, I don't really care. For the first time in months, I'm not thinking about everything that happened with Cece. Which, by the way, you and our girlfriend have conveniently forgotten about being a part of. Abby is amazing, she's wild and crazy, and I just – I need this." Schmidt looked earnestly at Nick.

Nick thought about this for a moment, remembering a time in his life where a wild and crazy stripper was a refreshing change. "Alright, I get it. Just, be careful, okay?"

Schmidt gave a nod and headed out to an impatient Abby. Closing the door, Nick turned only to be face to face with his own angry Day sister.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello roomfriends! I told you updates would be fast and furious! Reviews welcome :)**

Nick was trying to be as helpful as Nick Miller could be, which wasn't saying much. But really, he was just glad to be out of the loft. After the blowout between Jess and her sister, things were tense. Jess was mad that Nick didn't make Schmidt stay, so he had tried to text him and got some choice shots of Schmidt in various naked poses. Trying to shake the images from his head he turned his attention back to an exhausted Winston. "Come on man, one more." he said. Winston pulled himself up on the pulleys one last time and dropped to the ground.

"Thirty!" he panted. "I think I'm going to die Nick. Right here on this beach. Tell my momma I love her. Tell her I was the one that stole her mint julep face mask in the 10th grade." Winston collapsed back into the sand, draping his arms over his face.

"What?" Nick said with a frown. "Look man, you did good. You want some water buddy? Maybe an Italian ice or somethin'?"

"Muummffhher" was the only answer he got, and so he made his way up to the pier towards the ice cart. Standing in line, his eyes wandered over the scene, people on bikes, couples on benches, Schmidt and Abby throwing a large bag into Schmidt s car – wait, what?

"What the hell?" he muttered to himself. He watched as Abby pushed Schmidt back against the car and they made out, much to Nicks disgust. Abby took the keys and hopped in the drivers side, and Schmidt ran around and got in the passenger seat. _Wait, was Schmidt letting Abby drive his car? _The same Schmidt who said women cant be trusted to drive because they could "start bleeding all over the seat at any moment" blah blah gross?

Nicks first instinct was to call Jess and let her know he'd found her sister, but he thought better of it. _Maybe I should find out where they're been hiding?_ Nick sprinted towards his car, and after a few cranks, backed out quickly and looked around, spotting Schmidt s monstrosity of a car turning a corner down the street. The chase was on.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, but turned out to be 5 hours, Nick was finally starting to see signs of life popping up out of the desert landscape. As he came up closer to a city limits sign, he sighed.

_Welcome to Las Vegas!_

About thirty minutes later, they pulled into a casino parking lot, and the bright lights glittering over the tops of the cars were a hectic complement to absurdity of the day. Nick thanked his stars that they had finally stopped. After the last gas fill up, he was broke and didn't even want to think about how he was going to get home. He parked, and, getting out, followed as close as he could without being spotted. At first he had just been hoping to give Jess a little peace in knowing where her sister was, but now he was genuinely curious. Schmidt never just up and left – he was a planner, always had been. To just cavort off to Vegas without telling anyone, especially Nick, worried him a bit. He remembered the last time Schmidt had gone off the leash, so to speak. The results were not pretty.

Entering the huge lobby of the casino, Nick was instantly filled with dread. He hated the crowds, the lights, the whole scene. He cringed at the constant dinging noises of the machines, but he spied Schmidt and Abby heading into the bar. Then his phone rang.

"Nick?" Jess said, barley audible. "Nick, where are you?"

"Jess?"

"What is all that noise?"

"Oh, it's the slot machines, hold on, I can barely hear -" Nick began to make his way towards the front door to get a little more quiet.

"Slot machines? Whatever, look, Nick, can you get back here, I need to talk to you about this whole Abby thing." Jess had been waiting for Nick to return. She felt bad about the way she'd left it with him. She had been upset that he didn't stop Schmidt, but she knew it wasn't his fault. By the time she'd come around, he and Winston had already left for the beach. Now she just needed to see his face and feel his arms around her.

Nick gulped. "Uh, I can't really leave right now, but -"

"Why not? Nick, where are you?"

"Vegas?" he said with an unsure tone. Then there was silence. "Jess?"

"You're in Vegas?" she asked coolly.

"Yeah, but Jess, it's not like that, I came -"

"You're in Vegas." she stated a little louder.

"Look, Schmidt's here, and I just -"

"You're in Vegas." she repeated a third time. "With Schmidt. I can't believe – after what happened this morning? Where's Abby?"

"She's here too, look -"

"Abby's there too! So you, Schmidt and Abby just decided it'd be a hoot to take off for a few hours, not tell anyone, certainly not your _girlfriend_, and go to Vegas? This is what she does Nick!"

"Jess, let me explain!"

"No explanation needed, have fun." and she hung up the phone.

"Dammit!" he said to himself, shoving the phone in his pocket. He needed to find Schmidt and at least borrow the money to get the hell back to LA. Heading into the bar, his eyes searched the dark room, but he didn't see any sign of the couple. Taking his jaw in his hands, a heavy sigh escaped his body.

_What now? _

* * *

Winston was hot. And tired. And very angry.

Not only had Nick been of little more help than Coach, he seemed to have completely abandoned him on that beach. After about an hour (yes, he waited an hour) sitting in the sand, he finally went looking for Nick, only to find his car gone and no way to get home. Luckily, Bertie lived just up the street, so he went by her place and she took him home.

By the time he entered the loft, he had prepared himself to unleash his tirade against his so called friend, but was immediately cooled by the sight of a crying Jessica Day on the couch.

"Jess? You okay? Have you seen Nick?"

Jess sniffed, not looking at Winston, rather staring at the black tv in front of her. "He's in Vegas."

"Vegas? Wha -why? How?" Winston stammered out.

"With Schmidt. And Abby." she sniffed again. "Winston? Do you think – do you think Abby is more fun than me?"

"What?" he asked, genuinely perplexed.

"Nick is in Vegas with my sister! He didn't even tell me he was going, didn't ask me to come! Now he's there with my - lets face it – trampy sister. But to be fair, Schmidt is trampy too, so it's not all on her. And I'm just so mad!"

Winston took a seat on the couch, and put his arm around Jess. "You got nothing to worry about, you hear me? I don't know what Nick is doing out there, but I'm sure he's coming back for you. At least he left you here and not all alone on a beach in spandex shorts. Did you know when sand mixes with sweat, it turns into tiny glass shards?"

Jess sighed. "I'm just tired. I'm gonna go to bed. Thanks Winston." She stood and shuffled towards the hall. Stopping in front of Nicks room, she looked back towards her own. It was barely recognizable, her sisters clothes covering every surface. Looking into Nicks room, she felt a pull towards his bed. As mad as she was, she had to admit to herself that nothing felt more like home than that mattress and stupid plaid pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Wow, this story has been super fun to write, and I appreciate you guys riding along with me! Carry on.**

Nick had made his way through the casino twice, and after his third time through the bar figured he must have missed them leaving. Cursing himself for getting involved in the first place, he thought it best to head back to LA. He left the casino and headed towards the car. It was getting really late, but the casino traffic was picking up. He leaned up against the car and began looking through the contacts on his phone and when his eyes landed on Jess's name, he lingered there. _She's probably still pretty pissed_ he thought. He scrolled past and came upon Winston. With a grin, he dialed.

"Hey, Winnie, buddy! Hey man, I need your help." Nick said.

"Yeah? Like I needed your help this morning?" Whoops.

"I was kinda hopin' that wouldn't come up. Look, about that, I'm sorry, it's just Schmidt -"

"You bailed on me man! Again!"

Nick frowned "Again? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Remember, the Bertie dinner? Man, you are never there when I need you, and now you calling me for help? How's Vegas, by the way?"

Nick looked up at the dark sky, taking a moment to calm down before continuing. "How did you – never mind. Look, I used all my cash to get here, I know it's a lot to ask, but could you drive out here and help me get home?"

"Drive out? What kind of dummy goes to Vegas with no money? Whatchoo gonna gamble with, smiles? Your smile ain't that great man!" Winston yelled.

"I didn't come to gamble, I was tailing Schmidt!" Nick yelled back. "You coming or not?"

Winston was quiet. "Yeah man, sure, I'll be there."

Nick smiled, relieved. "Really? Thanks man, I was gonna be stuck out he -"

"Nah, changed my mind. Gotta bail, Olympics are on, pairs figure skating starts in a half hour, I never miss it. Good luck, Nick, Winnie the Bish, out!"

"Figure sk- ? Winston! WINSTON! AAGGHH!" Nick shouted gripping the phone and gritting his teeth.

Nick let out a heavy sigh, and zoned out, looking at the bright lights flickering across the street. He saw a familiar form, or rather, a familiar bulbous head, following a striking brunette into the building that was the source of the lights. Tired of the subterfuge and ready to admit defeat, he shouted out for him. "Schmidt! Schmidtty!", but he was already inside. Nick jogged quickly across the road and up the sidewalk to the door, and stopped. He looked around, noticing the twinkle lights in the window, the gold lettering emblazoned on the double doors, and looking to his left, the red neon outline of a cross on the lawn.

Yanking the doors open, Nick found himself in a tiny lobby, padded with a cheap red velvet carpet and another set of doors. There was a small desk, with an out-to-lunch sign. There was an open book on the desk, with names scribbled in a list. Cocking hes head around to read, Nick noted the last set of names in the register : Schmidt/Day.

"Nonononononono." he muttered to himself. Nick rushed to open the set of doors, but they were locked. He shook them back and forth, and began knocking.

"Schmidt!" He knocked louder, and was pushed back by the door cracking open. A small, wrinkled face poked out. Looking Nick up and down, the woman sneered at him. "See the sign? We're in the middle of a ceremony! I will be back in a few minutes, hold your tail!" she hissed. She slammed the door back shut, and nick heard the lock snap back in. Running his hand over his stubbled chin, he looked around, a found a seat on the tiny bench across from the table. Taking out his phone, he checked for any messages. Jess hadn't called him back, or texted. But right now, that was the least of his worries. Besides, he may as well get comfortable with her being mad, because he couldn't bear to think of what she would say when she was introduced to Mr. and Mrs. Schmidt.

Fifteen minutes and a short series of panic attacks later, The old woman pushed the doors back open and shuffled slowly around to her desk, taking a seat. She held a pen to her tongue and then notated something in the book. Nick rose and looked through the doors, only to be greeted with the sight of Abby and Schmidt kissing at the altar. Releasing her lips and taking her hand, Schmidt led her down the short walk to the door, and it was then that he met the shocked eyes of his best friend.

"Nicolas!" he said, beaming a huge grin. "Hey man, what are you doing here?"

"Hey, you know, best friend type stuff blah blah, hey can I talk to you over here for a second?" he said, taking Schmidt by the shoulder and leading him to the side. Schmidt leaned back for another kiss from Abby, and Nick tugged harder in the opposite direction.

"What are you doing?!" he whispered harshly. "Did this really just happen? Are you – are you _married_?"

"I know, I know, it's crazy, but It just feels right, you know? I'm tired of waiting, I wanna get my life started! It's gotta mean something more than what it has!"

"Schmidt! You barely know her! I know you had a rough year, what with Cece -"

"This isn't about Cece!" he snapped. He looked back over at Abby, who was busying herself writing fake names in the registry. "I thought you were OK with this? Back at the loft, I told you -"

"I know, I know, you wanted a change. But this is a big change buddy! This isn't some weekend excursion, this is real! This is Jess sister! I wanna be supportive, but this isn't you."

"Awe, come on Nicky!" Abby said, sidling up behind Schmidt and resting her chin on his shoulder. "Besides, you gotta get used to me anyway. I'll be your sister-in-law someday" she said, winking.

Nicks eyes widened at the suggestion, and Schmidt patted him on the shoulder. "Come on man, let's get outta here. It's my wedding day bro! I know the ceremony is over and it's kinda last minute, but for technicality's sake, I want to know if you'd uh, be my best man? You don't have to do anything, cause the weddings over, so it'll be the easiest job you've ever had, excluding your current one of course."

They made their way out of the chapel and Nick rubbed his face as he watched the newly married couple run towards Schmidt's car. Looking at his watch, he realized they might make it back before Jess woke up. Remembering he needed gas, he picked up the pace and jogged across the street to meet them. "Schmidt, wait up!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jess awoke to the faint sound of laughter coming from the living room and groaned. Turning her face into the pillow, she bumped into something. "Gah!" she said in pain, as her face connected with her boyfriends.

"Ow!" Nick grumbled from beside her. "Geez, Jess!"

"Nick?" she said with groggy surprise. "When did you get home? Where were you?"

Nick rubbed the soon-to-be-bruised side of his cheek. Still half asleep, he mumbled something about sunrise and Jess sighed. She hadn't gotten much sleep either, and truthfully she was just too tired to restart their fight. Besides that, she really wasn't that upset anymore, just glad the day was over. A couple of stretches and a yawn later, she was on her way towards the kitchen. She slowed upon hearing Abby's voice. Abby was sitting atop the arm of the couch, Schmidt down beside her, with his hand on her back. Winston was sitting across from them, deeply involved in their conversation.

"So we were ready to commence mission "Schmidt's First Dine and Dash", and this idiot, he panics .." she said.

"I did, I panicked." Schmidt interjected with a grin.

Abby continued. "... and instead of being cool about it, out comes this British accent: "Oh, pah-don kind suh, we wuhr not aware this was a paid establishmund, you see, we ahr but silly foreigners." She laughed loudly.

Schmidt feigned offense. "Hey, to be fair, the British accent is one of, if not the, most respected and cool accents -James Bond, Churchill, Harry Potter, Wallace & Gromit."

Winston stopped him there. "Wait, Gromit is a dog though."

"So, he's still British!" Schmidt argued.

"But how can he have an accent man, he doesn't talk!" Winston replied.

"He thinks it bro! You think he can't tell the difference between a British accent and an American one? He's a Labrador, they're practically the geniuses of the dog world!"

Winston changed the subject. "So you guys spending your honeymoon here, or -"

"Abby?" Jess finally spoke up from the hallway.

Abby left her perch on the arm of the couch to meet her sisters curious gaze. "Hey, Jess. Uh, we just got back a couple hours ago. Is Nick okay?"

"Why wouldn't he be OK?" Jess said, her voice tinged with worry. She hadn't noticed anything different about him.

"He had to pull over like 5 times to throw up! He was acting super weird, mumbling things about talking to you or whatever." Abby explained.

Processing this, Jess made a mental note to go check on him, but first she needed some clarification.

"Uh," she began with a light chuckle, "what's this about a honeymoon?"

Abby looked back at Schmidt, who shot her an approving head nod. "Well, sis, Schmidt and I -"

"No." Jess muttered, the realization dawning on her. _They were in Vegas_.

" -we've just made such a connection and it just felt right -" Abby continued.

"Uh–uh, nope." Jess mumbled. _This wasn't happening_.

"And we're both ready for that next step, so -" Schmidt added.

"No!" Jess said.

"We got married!" Abby declared.

"We got married. In Vegas!" Schmidt repeated with a grin, jumping up to stand next to his new wife. "I know, I know, it's super sudden, but once I saw Nick was on board -"

"Nick?" Jess said aloud to the room, growing impatient with her conveniently missing boyfriend.

"Yeah, well he was my best man, I mean he missed the ceremony, but we'll still have a bachelor party. But it's time for us to grow up Jess." Schmidt said in all seriousness.

Abby nodded her head in agreement "And let's face it, I'm not getting any younger." she said with a hug on Schmidt's arm.

"Can't start a family too soon, right?" Schmidt said with a laugh. "Too soon! What does that even mean? How can the world wait any longer for an addition to the Schmidt gene pool!"

Abby gave him a peck on the cheek. "Well, not too, too soon. We've got time!"

Schmidt smiled. "Not too much time. Tik-tok, tik-tok. What's that sound?" He lowered his ear to Abby's stomach. "Oh, it's Mrs. Schmidt's uterus!"

Abby brought his head back up. "Alright, we got it." she said in a muted tone.

"NICK!" Jess yelled.

* * *

"We have to do something." Jess said resolutely, her small hands balled up at her waist. "They're crazy! They're talking about babies, Nick. Babies. Like, plural." After feigning happiness at her sister's news, Jess immediately took to her boyfriends room for an explanation and damage control.

"I don't know, Jess, they seem really happy." Nick said with a shrug, not making eye contact.

Jess was aghast. "Are you seriously OK with this?

"Yeah, Jess, I am. Look, I know it's fast, but I have watched Schmidt be miserable for months, and for some reason, that wacko sister of yours -"

"Hey!" she said, slightly offended.

" - makes him happy. Anyway, I don't see what the big deal is, it's just a Vegas wedding." he said.

"I'm sorry, 'just a Vegas wedding'? What does that mean?"

"Come on Jess, everyone knows Vegas weddings are a sham!"

"Nick, they are 100% not a sham, it is a real wedding. They are _married_." 

"You have no idea what you're talking about, everyone knows Vegas weddings are a joke. It's all about tourism! Getting that tourist dollar, more money to go into Bugsy's pocket! You know how sure I am that it's not real?" he asked, and immediately dropped to one knee.

"What are you-"

"Jessica Day, will you marry me in Vegas?" She stared at him in silence, unsure what to say or do. He hopped back up. "Come on, you and me! We don't even need rings, they're included with the 60$ service. It's a bit much, but they have a really cool chocolate fountain." he said with a grin, completely unaware of what an ass he was being while trying to make his point.

Jess crossed her arms, and looked at Nick, feeling more heartbroken than angry. She felt the sting of tears beginning to form, and decided to make a quick exit. "Looks like I'll have to fix this myself then." Nick watched her leave with confusion. She can't be that upset, it's just Schmidt doing something stupid, only this time he did it with her sister. He already explained about Vegas, and she seemed like she was over it. And then the thought occurred to him that maybe he'd hurt her with what he said. He'd just proposed to the woman he loved as a joke, a way to win an argument. "Miller, you are such an ass." He muttered to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**This'll wrap it up roomfriends. This story was a blast to write in so little time, so thank you guys who've kept up and all you who left reviews. Enjoy tonights ep!**

Chapter 5

Jess went back to her room, and had no sooner closed her door than she heard a knock. "Go away Nick!" she yelled. But the door pushed open, and Jess spun to hide her tears.

"Not Nick." Abby said, closing the door behind her.

Jess let out a sigh of relief, and gathering herself again, launched into it. "Married, Abby? What are you doing?"

"I knew you would be like this! What's the big deal? It's just a piece of paper! I really think I love him, and he adores me! You're just jealous."

"Jealous!" Jess said astonished. "Why would I be jealous of you?"

"Because you thought it'd be you first, walking down the aisle in some dumb polka dot wedding gown -"

"I would not have a polka dot wedd -"

"Because you have everything figured out and are so much more mature -"

"Abby, you still go to frat parties! Last week you got drunk and tried to start a wet t-shirt contest in the school parking lot!

"Because it kills you that I'm actually moving forward and you, little miss perfect-put-together, are still just a bartenders girlfriend."

Jess stood in stunned silence as her sister glared at her. Abby made a move towards her. "Jess, I'm sorry, I -"

"Forget it, Abby. I'm done – we're done." Jess said, and stormed towards the door, swinging it open to the guilty face of Nick Miller.

"Jess." Pushing past him, she went for the front door. "Jess! Come on, will ya talk to me?"

Jess stopped, turning in place. "There's nothing to talk about Nick!"

"Look, about what I said before, I -"

"Don't worry about it." she said with a wave of her hand. "It's really no big deal. I mean, really, I'd say I'm more relieved than anything."

"Relieved?" he said, confusion and anger rising in his chest.

"Yeah. Now that Abby's married, it takes the pressure off, ya know? My parents can look forward to grandchildren and you and I can just .. keep on truckin'."

"Dammit, Jess -" he groaned.

"Besides, I've never been into that sort of thing anyway. Marriage and kids, and the picket fence – blech! That's not for Jess Day, this gal ain't the marrying kind!" she said with a gulp.

Nick nodded his head and made a turtle face. "Well, then. That's good to know."

"Good." she snapped back.

"Okay then," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I, uh, gotta get to the bar to set up for Schmidt's after wedding bachelor party. So.."

"Yeah, I'll see you later then." she replied with a tight smile. Watching Nick leave, all Jess really wanted was her best friend. And then the realization hit her:

_Oh my God – Cece. She doesn't know_.

* * *

"How do you know?" Jess asked, surprised at both her friends calm and advance knowledge of the news. They stood in Cece's doorway for a moment, and when Jess recovered from her initial outburst, she followed Cece inside. Cece plopped down on the couch and sighed.

"Nick texted me. About the party. He figured I should know before the happy couple takes over the bar I work at, and he's getting Big Bob to cover for me." she said with a grateful smile. "I'm confused, though, as to why I heard it from him and not my best friend." she said, eying Jess curiously.

"I know, I'm so sorry, it's just been one of those days. Abby and I had a huge argument about how I'm so jealous of her getting married, then Nick fake proposed -"

"Wait, what?" Cece interrupted, putting her hand up.

" - and then I told him I'm not the marring kind, and now it's weird. Ugggh. I've made a mess." Jess said, toying with her hands in her lap.

"Is it true? Are you jealous of Abby?" Cece asked warily.

"No, of course not. I mean, do I want to get married? Yeah, sure, someday. Did I think it would happen before her? Maybe, sure, I mean, I'm more stable and I've known my boyfriend for more than a month and .." Jess drifted off, feeling Cece's stare boring into her.

"So, we're sticking with 'not jealous' then?" She said with a smirk.

"Shut up. How are you taking this?" Jess replied, changing the subject.

"It doesn't feel real, so I don't really feel anything right now. Just dreading seeing them together. Besides, he's free to marry whomever he wants, even if it is your skanky sister." she said, picking at her nails.

"Cece!" Jess exclaimed. Cece raised her eyebrows at her. "Yeah, okay."

* * *

The bar was super crowded as Jess pushed her way through the door. _How does Schmidt even know this many people_ she wondered. Nick had thrown this together in such a rush that they didn't even have time to take down the decorations from the Valentines Bash from last week. But considering the occasion, they didn't seem out of place. She hadn't wanted to leave Cece, but she swore she was fine and insisted Jess go "mend fences". Taking a glance around, she didn't see Abby, but she spied Schmidt and made her way over to him.

"Schmidt!"

"Jess! Hey you made it! Nick said you might not feel up to it, but I'm glad you're here, he's been a real buzzkill. Think you could open up the gates a little, let him wander through heaven a bit?"

Jess winced. "Ew, Schmidt! Just stop being gross for a second. Is Abby around?" she asked.

"Yeah, she stepped out back to take a breather, said the music was giving her a headache. We're gonna have to work on that, ain't no way Schmidtty can live without hearing Daft Punk at least once day."

She moved past him and towards the back door, opening it to the quiet and fresh air outside. Jess found Abby in the mostly empty parking lot, sitting on a curb. She made her way over cautiously, her sister purposefully not looking at her.

"Hey." Jess said.

"Hey." Abby returned, still not making eye contact.

Jess took a seat beside her sister and folded out the hem of her dress. It was cool tonight, and she rubber her bare arms, wishing she'd grabbed her cardigan on the way out.

Taking a deep breath, Jess began. "So maybe I was a little jealous. It's just – ugh – I thought I'd be there by now, you know? And I have it so much more together than you."

"Hey now! I'm a married woman. Give me some points for such a grown up move."

"You married _Schmidt_, though." she said.

Abby smiled to herself and Jess continued. "I'm not trying to hurt you. And I'm not saying I don't believe you love him. I just want you to be sure. It's not enough to 'think' you love him. Schmidt doesn't do things halfway, he - uggh I can't believe I'm going to say this – he crushes them."

Abby laughed. "Yeah, he's pretty tenacious."

"He's my friend." Jess said. "I don't want to see him get hurt. I don't want you to be the one that hurts him. But if you';re serious about this, I'm one hundred percent behind you."

Abby nodded her head in silent agreement.

"What about Nick? Do you see a future with him?"

"I did. I do."

"Well then, maybe I'll get to dance at a wedding after all." she said, putting her arm around Jess's shoulder. Jess smiled at the thought and looked up into the clear night sky.

* * *

"There she is! The lil' missus!" Schmidt exclaimed upon Abby and Jess's return to the bar. Jess watched her now brother-in-law lead Abby off into the crowd, and a familiar hand pressed into the small of her back.

"Hey" she heard Nicks voice breathe into her ear.

"Hey" she replied, leaning back into him. He brought his arms down around her waist, hugging her, rocking her slightly back and forth.

"How's Abby?" he asked.

"You mean Mrs Schmidt? Better than I give her credit for."

"Jess, can I say somethin?" Nick pulled back, turning Jess around gently by the elbow.

"No, I need to say something first. Nick, I am the marrying kind! I do think about it. More now, than with anyone before, because I love you so much! And I'm sorry I was acting so crazy today, it's just this whole thing -"

"Jess." he interrupted.

"No, let me finish. I did think I'd be married by now, and I just hadn't realized how late I was to the game until Abby and Schmidt … and I'm not putting any pressure on you, and it's okay that you're not ready -"

Nick quickly and softly placed his hand over her mouth as her words trailed of into muted mumbles. Slowly he removed his hand bringing it down her arm and into hers.

"Jess, I am ready. I've been ready. But I don't think _we're_ ready. When I propose, it won't be during an argument. And it won't be a joke. And it'll happen, sooner than later." He brought his hand up to her cheek, gently stroking the soft curve. He smiled at her, and watched as her own smile lit up her watery eyes. "You're it doll."

She was breathless as he cupped her face and kissed her. The closing of her eyes released a stream of tears down her flushed cheeks. That kiss held everything, every word he had said and the promises they contained. He pulled away to find her eyes still closed, and with a smile kissed her again.


End file.
